The Mission
by spectacular128
Summary: Edward Cullen and his two brothers are spies for the FBI. They're ordered to kill the French president but what happens when they fall in love with his American daughter and her two adopted sisters?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward Cullen and his two brothers are spies for the FBI. They're ordered to kill the French president but what happens when they fall in love with his American daughter and her adopted sisters?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is my first fic so review but don't be too harsh. If it's terrible, then I'll probably delete it soooooo just tell me what you think of it.

EPOV

"Edward, get up, we have to go." My brother's voice calls out.

I rush out of bed, throw on some clothes and hop in the back seat of the car. I still don't know where we're going but where else would it be besides headquarters? The headquarters of the CIA that is. We're spies for them we've been trained since we were 13 and we know everything there is to know. Our car pulled up into a parking space along the road. We walked to a large trash can in an alleyway and I put my hand on top. A red scanner scanned my hand and the trash can moved aside leaving a hole that led into an elevator we jumped in and the trash can moved back over the hole. The elevator lowered us down to the first level. We stepped off the elevator and walked along the somewhat crowded hall until we reached a door that read William Clark. We walked inside and all took a seat. Our boss William Clark sat on his chair typing. We didn't say anything because we knew that he knew we were here. He had black combed hair with specks of gray and blue eyes. He turned to face us.

"We have another mission for you three." That was expected. Why else would we be here?

He continued, "We sent agents to find out if anything was being planned in France (A/N: Sorry if you're French, it just seemed to fit best) and we found out there was indeed and it was being planned by the French President, Charlie Swan (A/N: I know that's an American name but just go along with it). This is where you come in. We need to get rid of him as he poses a threat against America. You guys are going to go to France and work in his home. All you simply have to do is get close enough to do the job and escape. When you return we'll have to change your names because naturally, the whole French government will be searching for you. Here are you files and plane tickets. Your flight is tomorrow." With that, he handed us thick folders with our names on them. We swiftly left the room and returned t the car.

Jasper spoke first, "Great, another killing." He said sarcastically.

We didn't want to be killers but our country came before our preferences.

I spoke my thoughts, "It's for America Jasper." Emmett, trying to lighten the mood said "At least we get to go to France."

We tried to forget about the mission and hung out at out apartment for the rest of the day.

"Next…next please." The clerk at the window said. We walk up to the window for Air France airlines and hand the clerk our first class tickets. We go through security without any problems because our weapons are modified so that we don't run into any problems. Then, we wait and talk quietly about normal things until we're called to board the plane.

BPOV

"Beeeeeella! Wake uuuuup!" My adopted sister Alice's voice screams. She can be so annoying sometimes. Groggily, I step out of bed and run into the bathroom to get ready for whatever Alice has planned today. Changing into my plain skinny jeans and blue polo, I walk into Alice's room where Rosalie, my other adopted sister, and Alice are already waiting. They look up when I enter and Alice gestures to the spot next to her where I sit down.

"So Alice, why'd you wake me up early on a Saturday this time?" Alice just shrugs and says "We were bored; we thought you had ideas for something to do." I racked my brain for any idea of anything we could do.

"We could go to the beach." I suggest. Alice looks thoughtful for a minute, then jumps up saying, "Great idea!"

We both look at Rosalie who nods and answers "Yeah sure, fine with me."

We go our separate ways to get ready. I love Alice and Rosalie they're the best friends I could ever ask for. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona USA. My mom Renee raised me because even then, my dad was a big figure in France and he didn't want me in danger. That's when I became friends with Alice and Rosalie whose parents' were all friends. When we were 14, their parents died in a car accident when they were all in the car together. Alice and Rosalie were at my house that day and my parents adopted them. When I was 18, Rose, Alice, and I begged to be able to go to France. Renee complied and that's why we're here for the whole summer. Charlie however, went overboard and hired three bodyguards for the whole summer. They're arriving tomorrow. I just hope they're not too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: A GIANT thanks to z10soccerstar for being my first reviewer! Oh and I forgot to mention if you didn't already notice, this is all-human.

EPOV

"Are you guys hungry? Because I'm starved" Emmet said patting his stomach.

"Dude, you're always hungry." Jasper commented. I had to agree on that one, I was just thinking about what we had to do in a few hours when we arrived at the French President's house. Before, we had had no idea what our job was going to be in his house, just that we were going to work there but a few hours ago, after we just arrived in France, our boss told us the details. That we were going to work as bodyguards for Mr. Swan's three daughters. It sounds horrible. They're probably filthy rich spoiled bratty 10 or 11 year olds who have no respect for anyone. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmet's loud voice in my ear.

"I SAID…. DO…YOU….WANT…ANYTHING…TO….EAT?" I looked around at noticed we were at McDonald's. "Uh yeah sure medium fries and a medium drink." Emmett nodded and got in line while Jasper walked over beside me. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing. Just thinking about how annoying those 3 girls are going to be." Jasper was about to answer when Emmett arrived with our food and said "Okay, now on to Charlie Swan's house!" We all got into our rented car and drove towards his house.

BPOV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My annoying alarm went off. Turning it off, I got of bed and walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when I remembered that our "bodyguards" were supposed to come today. I left my brush on the counter and walked out of the room to see if my sisters were awake. They weren't in their rooms so I got in the elevator and went to the next place I thought they would be. They were in our little hang out room our dad made for us watching TV and eating bagels. "Hey Ally, Rose, our bodyguards are coming today." I said with barely any emotion because I wanted to see their reactions. Their heads snapped up and Rose looked like she was counting the days in her head when she said slowly "You're right." Ally just said "Oh great now we can go shopping in big nice malls but they have to follow us around. I bet they're terrible old 40 year olds who can't get jobs." Rose and I nodded and just watched TV until we heard the sound indicating that a car was at our gate. There was a video camera there so we could see who it was from the house. It was a silver Volvo. I watched the guard lean in through the window to talk to them and check identification and such. I turned to my sisters and said "Do you guys think it's the bodyguards?" Alice nodded and Rose rolled her eyes and said "Bella, who else would it be?" I silently agreed and got back to watching TV when I remembered that I never changed out of my pajamas which were a tank top and sweats. I told Ally and Rose who noticed they hadn't either. We dashed into the elevator to get to our rooms and change.

EPOV

After the guard easily let us through the gate (A/N: Pics on profile), we drove up the incredibly long drive way to a beautiful palace that had to be over 500,000 sq. feet. We grabbed our bags and walked up the many steps until we reached a huge door. We stood quietly for about 20 seconds before the door very slowly started to open. A small man stood there in a suit who we guessed must be a servant. He motioned for us to come in. Without saying a word, he walked towards the elevator and pressed a button for it to arrive. As soon as we got in, he swiftly pressed a button to fast for us to notice which one. Within seconds, we stepped out of the elevator and down a long hall until we reached a big set of doors. The servant pressed a red button and said into the speaker "Your American guests are here." "Send them in." a voice answered through the speaker and the doors automatically opened revealing a big office. In a red chair behind a desk, was a man with gray hair, wrinkled skin, and crinkly blue eyes. On the desk was a plate that read Mr. Swan. "Bonjour gentlemen, welcome to France. I am the French president, Charlie Swan." We all introduced ourselves before he began again, "As you know, you are here for a job. You will be working as my daughters' bodyguards. I chose you among thousands of other applications due to your outstanding resumes. You all have learned many many styles of fighting which was impressive. You three are to never let my daughters out of sight unless they are home. Also, I trust you with the three most important things to me in the world. I had several background checks done on all of you and your backgrounds are all perfectly clear no criminal charges, never even a speeding ticket but if one of you ever even tried to harm one of my daughters. The whole French government will be out to get you. Today, they are staying home for the rest of the day so today you will just get yourselves acquainted with them and settle into your rooms." He pressed a button and said "Send someone to show these three to their rooms and the girls' rooms. The door opened suddenly behind us and the person who took us here first stepped inside and gestured for us to follow him. He went into the elevator and pressed level 6. Another servant was there when the door opened and they both carried all our bags and showed us the way to three rooms all next to each other. They handed us all maps and we each went into our room, discovering there were doors that connected the rooms. The rooms were spacious and very nice. They had large 55" flat screen TVs that had Playstation's, Xbox's, and Wii's hooked up to them. There were mini refrigerators, king size beds, and big computers. After unpacking and getting settled in, we rang the bell for a servant to come and take us to meet the girls.

BPOV

After we got properly dressed, we watched TV, read magazines, and relaxed for hours before Marie, one of our servants, told us that the body guards were coming to introduce themselves. We all sat down properly on the couch and played with our cell phones until we heard the elevator open. We put our phones away and heard the servant tell the where to go to reach our little hang out room we were in. We prepared ourselves for whatever kind of people these three men were but the preparation still did not ready us for what came through the door then.

Three incredibly gorgeous young men walked gracefully through the door. The first was tall with dark brown slightly curly hair and dark brown eyes. He had the biggest muscles I had ever seen. The second had honey blond golden hair and golden eyes. Lastly, the third guy was the most beautiful, had messy bronze hair, and dazzling emerald green eyes. I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I glance over at Ally and Rose who returned the look. The three god-like creatures approached us and the first said "Hello young ladies, Emmett Cullen at your service." The second rolled his eyes and said "I'm Jasper" he didn't seem to be saying this to Rose and me but mostly to Alice. The third said "And I'm Edward Cullen." We all stayed silent before I realized we should introduce ourselves. Rose and Ally were still drooling over them so I started "Um, hey, my name's Bella Swan and these are my two adopted sisters Ally and Rose." Ally and Rose just waved at them. It got silent again before Edward said "We should probably go, it's getting kind of late." Everyone agreed after noticing the time and we all headed to our separate rooms.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me if you think I should continue and if you have any suggestions, they're definitely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! (Not in the weird way though lol)

BPOV

"Hey Bella, wake up. We're going shopping." Rosalie said as I felt someone nudge me. Shopping? I should've known, Alice was always whining about how we never got to go shopping because our dad didn't want us to unless we had body guards which we now do. Thinking about our body guards, especially the one named Edward made me get out of bed and into my bathroom to get ready. After taking more time than usual to get ready, I went to the kitchen to see what our chef Carlos had made for break fast. On the table were lots of pancakes. I started to eat and by the time Rose and Ally came down, I was done.

"Good morning Bella." Alice chimed.

"Good morning Alice." I sang. Rose smiled and said "Wow, aren't we all in a good mood today?"

All of us knew why, we were excited to spend time with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, even if spending time with them was basically them following us around everywhere. I waited for Ally and Rose to finish and wondered if we were supposed to find them. When they finished I asked, "Where do we go now?"

Just then, we heard a small ring and the elevator door opening. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sauntered in. Emmett spoke first, "We looked everywhere for you guys. Well not _everywhere_ but let's just say a lot of places. So, we figured we need better means of communication."

At that, they all reached into their pockets and took their cell phones out holding them out to us. Rose confused asked, "We already have cell phones."

Emmett rolled his eyes and said slowly as if we were kindergartners "Yes, we know, we think _you_ should put your numbers in _our_ phones."

Rose rolled her eyes when he finished and snatched his phone out of his hand dialing her number in. The rest of us all exchanged numbers and then Edward asked in his velvet voice, "So, what are your plans for today?"

I looked at Alice who smiled and yelled, "SHOPPING!"

Alice, Rosalie, and I all went in our small Hummer which was a mini limo inside and told the driver which mall we wanted to go to while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got into their silver Volvo ready to follow us the whole way. The mall we wanted to go to was one of the biggest in Europe and was around two hours away. Along the way, we gossiped about celebrities and Rose and Ally talked about fashion for a while until it got silent and Ally said, "So, we never got to talk about the body guards!"

I nodded I had a feeling she would bring them up. "What about them?" I asked.

"They're definitely not boring 40 year olds who can't find jobs." Rose commented.

"Yes," I agreed, "but I'd like to get to know them more before I make an opinion about them."

Alice nodded and said, "Yeah we know you're like that Bella but you have to admit…they're GORGEOUS!"

Rose smiled and added "Definitely, especially Emmett."

I also smiled letting them know I agreed with them and Ally dreamily said, "I like Jasper. He's quiet but there's something about him."

Then, Rose and Ally turned to me.

"I don't know Edward so I'm not saying anything." I said, which was the truth, sure he looked like a god but I would have to get to know him before saying anything else.

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I have an idea that will benefit all of us." She looked at us and continued, "Wouldn't it be way easier if we were alone with them. Like Alice, Jasper doesn't talk much but if it was only you two, he'd have to talk. And Bella, you want to get to know Edward right? Well that would be so easy if it was just you two." Alice and I nodded and gestured for Rose to continue, "And I just want to hang out with Emmett so what we're going to do is quite simply split up and just hope that the right person follows us."

That seemed easy enough and it did work for all of us. There was just one thing I was curious about, "What do we say to them? I mean they'll probably think we should just go to the same stores and if we don't want to go to one, suck it up and wait anyway."

Alice answered for Rose, "Look Bella, they're working for Charlie which means in directly working for us, if we say we want to go to different stores, then we'll go to different stores and they can't do anything about it. But I have a solution for that anyway. We just get in a fake fight over what store to go to and the guys will suggest we split up by themselves."

I nodded and we planned out the 'fight.'

"Ladies, we've arrived." Our driver called out.

"Page me when you're almost done." He continued. We stepped out of the car and as soon as we were out, three familiar men quickly surrounded us.

Alice gasped and then recognizing who they were said, "Are you _trying_ to give us heart attacks? Couldn't you wait like two seconds? I mean nothings going to happen between the two feet from the car to the sidewalk."

We had decided that after our 5th shop, we would start our 'fight', so after we left Juicy Couture (A/N: I'm sticking with American stores because I don't know nearly enough French ones), Rose glanced at us and said, "Now on to Saks 5th Avenue." Alice stopped walking (as was planned) and said, "Uh no, now we're going to Gucci."

I stopped too now and said, "I think both of you are wrong, we're going to American Eagle."

We all glared at each other.

"Saks"

"Gucci"

"American Eagle"

"I _hate _American Eagle and I have enough Gucci stuff."

"Saks is so last season and American Eagle is cheap."

"We've gone to enough designer stores now we're going to-"

I was cut off by Emmett who yelled "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" We stopped fighting and stared at him. Edward calmly said, "Why don't you all go to whatever store you want and one of us will follow each?"

"I never knew that girls could be so annoying." Emmett added now much calmer.

Jasper spoke up, "I'll go with Alice, Emmett you go with Rosalie, and Edward you can go with Bella."

Ally, Rose, and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We can all meet at the food court in like two hours. Okay, see you all in two hours."

We all set off in pairs of two towards the different stores.

I stayed quiet until Edward started the conversation by saying "So, what's it like being the French president's daughter?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty new to it." I answered. Edward looked at me clearly confused, "I mean I've always been Charlie's daughter just I grew up with my mom in America and this is the first time I'm here because dad didn't want us in danger so usually he visited but just stayed at home." Edward nodded understanding.

I continued, "So far though, it's amazing and such a big transition. As in, I'm not used to having everything done for me but besides that, before you guys came, it was awful not being able to go into public. What about you? You're young and American so why are you in France working as the president's daughters' body guard?"

Edward took a deep breath and started, "Simply because my brothers and I needed a summer job and our boss at the place we were working at before thought this would be a great job. Also, we wanted to see France and it would look good on our college resumes."

We continued walking until I thought of another question.

"Where do you live in America?"

"Forks, Washington." I had heard of that place. As we walked, I felt Edward's eyes staring at me the whole way. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I looked back at him, into his deep green emerald eyes. A few moments passed before Edward suddenly said, "You have the most amazing eyes." I broke away from his stare and blushed a brilliant shade of red. Edward chuckled and said "The blush goes perfectly with the eyes." That caused another even deeper blush. I looked up at him and said, "You're trying to make my cheeks light on fire aren't you?" Edward smiled and looked away while I muttered "I knew it." I tried to see what effect it had on Edward and said, "You have nice eyes too. Emerald. My favorite gem." I looked around and noticed we were really close to the American Eagle store. Honestly, I didn't want to go at all. I didn't even want to go shopping. I stopped and turned to Edward. "Please don't make me actually go I there" I pointed to the American Eagle store. Puzzled, Edward asked, "American Eagle? I thought you wanted to go."

"Well I don't."

Still confused Edward asked, "Then, why'd you fight with your sisters about it?"

I bit my lip and decided not to tell him instead begging, "I really don't like shopping, tell Rose and Ally we went and let's go to the arcade…_PLEASE_." Edward raised an eyebrow and reasoned, "Ok, I'll do what you said if you tell me why you fought with your sisters about it if you didn't want to go." I decided he was smart enough to figure it out even if I didn't tell him so I agreed and as we walked towards the arcade I started, "It was basically just a fake fight so that Ally and Rose could get to know Emmett and Jasper." Edward smiled crookedly and said, "I knew it had to be something like that. Well in that case," he looked at me intensely, "I'll have to thank them." And swiftly continued walking. Dazed, I saw the bright flashing lights at the arcade and dashed towards it. Edward, jogging stayed right on my tail. Halfway there, I tripped over… well I'm not really sure what…I think it was just air and prepared myself for the impact of the hard floor only to be surprised when it never came. I looked down and found myself two inches above the ground. Slowly, I was lifted up and turned around to meet a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. Moments slowly passed and he still didn't let go of me. Realizing we were in a public place and what was going on I cleared my throat and mumbled, "Thanks." Edward nodded and set me on my feet. This time, I calmly walked toward the arcade and to the coin exchanging machine. After getting many 'tokens', I looked around thinking about which game to play first. I saw a deal or no deal game which I used to always play in Phoenix so I skipped over to it and put the correct amount of tokens in. Edward followed me and watched as I sat on the seat. The game started with showing me which case had the one thousand tickets and then mixing up all the cases really fast. I never even tried to keep track of the case, it moved to fast and I got easily distracted but glancing over, Edward's eyes trailed every move the case made. The game then told me to pick five cases which I randomly did and I got to the last four cases, one of them holding the one thousand tokens. I was about to press case number 14 while Edward sniggered and turned away.

"Excuse me, just because you know which case has the thousand tickets, doesn't mean I need your help I can do it myself so if you'd please not make any sounds, I'd kindly appreciate it." I smiled at him and knowing case 14 had the thousand tickets, I pressed it. At the end of the game, I ended up winning two tickets. Edward turned to me and said, "Mind if I try?" I shook my head and gave him the appropriate number of tokens. He followed the case the whole time and boringly played the game until he won the thousand tickets, no surprise there. I gave him my two tickets because I knew there was nothing you could get with only two tickets. I followed Edward as he went to choose a prize for the 1002 tickets he had. He returned with a fake and very cheap plastic emerald necklace. He turned me around and strung around my neck smiling. I turned around and said, "Thank you, it's very nice. What time is it?" Edward pulled out his cell phone and said "Time to start heading towards the food court." I nodded and we walked towards the food court. We talked about boring things like what movies are out and which ones we'd seen. As soon as we entered the food court, I noticed Rose at a table laughing at something Emmett said and Jasper and Alice staring intensely at each other and talking while in line for Chinese food. It didn't look like my sisters and their body guards; it looked like my sisters and their boy friends. Then again, if someone saw Edward and me, they might've guessed that too. Edward asked beside me, "What are you hungry for?" I thought for a minute and then answered, "McDonald's" Edward smiled and we walked to the McDonald's line. Edward looked around and said, "Out of all these exotic restaurants, you want McDonald's?" I looked around too and shrugged. Edward shook his head and walked up to the cashier. He ordered for both of us and we waited for the food. We sat down with everyone else and started eating. Alice looked under the table to see my bags and looked back up at me suspiciously.

"Bella, where are your American Eagle bags?" I swallowed and was about to answer when Edward swiftly retorted "We went in and she chose some things but the line was too long and Bella wanted to go to the arcade." I looked at him and thanked him with my eyes. Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward and said, "Okaaaaaay, whatever you say." I looked under the table at her bags and said suspiciously, "Why Alice, why do you only have one small bag from Gucci?" She played with her food and said quietly, "There was nothing good today." She was lying, that much was obvious. To Alice, there's always something good. "Sure whatever you say." I said calmly. Alice and I also noticed Rose's little number of bags. I decided we'd bring it up in the car. Rose looked at me and said, "Hey Bella, I don't think you had a necklace on before." I blushed and looked away. Emmett started cracking up. "BELLA!" he said in between his laughter, "YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Edward kicked Emmett under the table and said, "Dude, only I can laugh at Bella's blushing."

Rose's eyes widened and she said, "Ooh Edward likes Bella!"

I narrowed my eyes and said "Rose…" She knew I'd say something that would make her regret not stopping. Rose and Emmett started talking about cars. Jasper and Alice whispered about who knows what. So I brought out my cell phone to see what time it was. It was 2:30. "Hey Rose, Ally, what are we doing after this?" Their heads snapped up and they looked at each other. "Uh, let's just go home." I nodded and they got up getting their bags and purses. We texted our driver and the guys walked us to the Hummer.

"So, now everyone has to spill about what happened during those two hours!" Alice squealed when we got in the car. I shrugged, that wasn't hard because nothing really happened with Edward and I. Except when I tripped, that was…different.

"Rose, you first." Ally said.

"Okay," Rose started, "Well we just talked about a bunch of different things until I found out that he loves cars too! So we talked about that and he's so funny but anyways nothing much, we just hung out. Not that I expected anything else to happen, I mean I've barely known him for a day. Now it's your turn Ally. What was going on between you and Jasper in line for food huh?"

Ally smiled and said, "Well it was kind of awkward at first 'cause Jasper is like the quiet type but like you said, eventually I got him talking and then we just sort of bonded. Like on the first day, I told him about my child hood and he told me about his. I didn't mention the adoption though." She looked up at us. "Neither did I" I said then Rose said, "Same."

"In line for the food, he was just telling me about when he used to get bullied by other kids in his grade and how Emmett and Edward were always there to protect him." Alice finished. They looked at me and I shrugged and said "Edward and I just talked about normal things," I remembered his comment about my eyes and blushed. Ally and Rose saw it and Rose smiled.

"What else did he say that made you blush? And don't think that you don't have to explain the necklace."

I continued, "He said that I had 'amazing' eyes. That's all and Edward won this necklace at the arcade."

Ally raised her eyebrows and said, "Did have anything to do with the fact that somehow he must've known your favorite gem was Emerald?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I mentioned that when we were talking."

Rose raised her eyebrows and said, "Sure you did." The rest of the car ride was boring and when we got inside Marie was waiting there and she said, "Your father is waiting for you in his office."

A/N: Please review, I'm trying to make the chapters longer as you can see but anyways don't expect anything too exciting with their dad 'cause it really isn't. Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to all of my reviewers!! Keep reviewing! (PLEASE!!!!)

BPOV

"Welcome ladies," Charlie said when we arrived in his office. "I called you in here because my secretary told me some big director invited you all to the première of a movie and I was wondering if you all wanted to go. You might not have known but we have gotten numerous other invitations ever since you girls arrived but now that you have body guards you're all permitted to go." I could already see the excitement in Alice and Rosalie's eyes.

"We definitely want to go." Alice answered.

Charlie smiled and said "The premiere is tomorrow, sorry for the short notice but I was just informed too. I also called you up here because I'm leaving for a few days. I have a meeting with the Russian president and other matters to attend to in Russia and I may have to stay longer for various reasons so I'll see you girls in at the most a week. Enjoy yourselves!"

We all said good bye and went back to our rooms.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to a real Hollywood-ish premiere!" Rose and Ally talked about the premiere for hours before I fell asleep on Ally's bed.

"Bella, c'mon, get up…..now!" Ally yelled. I got up slowly rubbing my eyes and asked, "What's the hurry?"

"A fashion designer is here to get our dresses that she chose fitted." Rose answered. Great, that's just what I needed after a day of shopping. The whole day was wasted on trying on our dresses and choosing the accessories etc. We all got ready and came to the entrance where a three people were waiting. The first was a tall woman with black hair and pale skin who I'm guessing is the fashion designer. The second person was very short, maybe Alice's size, and had blonde hair. You could barely see her face over all the dresses she was carrying. The last was a man, also holding many dresses, had dyed his hair red and had fairly tan skin. The tall woman spoke first "Bonjour, I am Adelle, a fashion designer from Elle. I have dressed many celebrities from Hollywood to Australia. Your father tells me this is your first public appearance so we must make you three look beyond stunning because frankly the press is dying to see the French President's three daughters and if you come dressed badly that will be their first impression of you and it will stay with you for a long time."

We all looked at each other; we had never heard this from anyone before. Our mother had said we were known in France but we never knew that we were like mini celebrities at least the way Adelle put it. Rose smiled and put out her hand, "I'm Rosalie and these are my sisters Bella and Alice." Adelle smiled but did not shake her hand and instead walked up to Alice and looked her up and down. "Elliot you take this one." The man with the red hair stood beside Alice. Next she came to me and did as she did with Alice, "Christine, this ones yours." The blonde girl walked over and stood beside. She shyly glanced at me and smiled. She seemed nice. Finally Adelle came to Rose and appraised her. "I shall dress this one." Rose giggled. Clearly she was happy that Adelle chose to fit her dresses. After Rose finished giggling, Adelle said sternly, "Do that at the première and France's first impression of you will be a dumb blonde." Rose lowered her head. Adelle looked at Alice and me and asked, "Where is your fitting room?" Alice shrugged and said, "I'm not sure if we even have one or else I'd of found it by now."

"Nonsense" Adelle muttered and stopped a maid going to clean our rooms.

"Where is the fitting room?"

"The 6th level, fourth room to the right." The maid quickly answered hurrying away.

Alice's eyes widened at the news of a fitting room in her own home. Adelle led us to the door that had a gold plate that read fitting room. Adelle pushed open the door to find several clear circular stools to stand on while a dress is being fitted and mannequins wearing exotic dresses lining the room. Alice looked close to fainting now. Christine got right down to business immediately fitting the different dresses she brought on me. We spent what seemed to be all day but was actually only a few hours trying on different dresses. Since Adelle couldn't personally look at all Alice and me's dresses, she made Christine take a picture of me wearing every dress and made Elliot take a picture of every dress Alice tried. When we were done, Christine laid all my pictures on my stool and Elliot did the same for Alice. Adelle chose beautiful dresses for all of us and then swiftly taking her things, left.

We all sat there confused while three new people walked in.

"Hola, we are here to your make up for the première happening in a few hours."

"Why didn't Adelle just do our make up?" I asked. Before the new lady could even answer Rose said, "God Bella haven't you learned anything? Adelle was a FASHION expert meaning dresses. These are MAKE UP experts meaning make up. They'll do it better than Adelle could." Without introducing ourselves they opened their make up boxes and began. Within three hours, we were dressed head to toe in designer things and ready to go to the première. Rose was wearing a short black strapless sequined dress that showed off her long legs and red classic stilettos. Ally was wearing a floor length red dress with a long slit that when up to her thigh and black pumps. Lastly, I was wearing a knee length metallic blue dress with simple matching metallic blue flats. We were all wearing gold jewelry. I thought I looked good but nothing compared to Alice or Rosalie. We were waiting patiently for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Right before we came here, we were approached by our dad's secretary who told us what to do in front of the cameras, how to act, and what to say to reporters. Just as Ally was about to lose her temper, they walked out all wearing tuxedos. Emmett's eyes visibly widened at the sight of Rose. They all stopped in front of us and Emmett casually said, "You guys look….good." Rose smiled and was about to say something when Alice cut her off.

"Come on you guys we're gonna be late and if we are-" No one let her finish her sentence we all rushed outside and into the limo. I turned on the TV and it was already at the channel of the Première. The news reporter said, "France's biggest stars are going to all be here and many of America's top stars too. We are all also excited to see the French President, Charlie Swan's three daughters. We have heard-" Before the reporter said anything else I switched it off not wanting to hear any gossip that had started about us.

"So you guys, wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Ooh I _love_ games especially a few select ones which-"

"NO Emmett. We're their body guards."

Ally, Rose, and I all knew what they were talking about. We took out our phones and went on our IM accounts to talk to each other when we didn't want to be heard, something we've always liked to do since we were 13.

_**Bookluvr has logged on.**_

_**Crazy4Cars has logged on.**_

_**FanofFashion has logged on. **_

_**FanofFashion: R u guys thinking what I am?**_

_**Crazy4Cars: If it has to do w/the fact that Emmett must mean truth of dare or spin the bottle or something then yes**_

_**FanofFashion: Yeah he woodn't suggest that unless he knew he and his bros liked us**_

_**Bookluvr: So what do u want us to do?**_

_**FanofFashion: Let's tell them that it's a good idea cuz it is **_

_**Bookluvr: R u sure? I mean what if you kiss one of them like Alice you kiss Jasper but u find out it was just a game to him but something more to u**_

_**Crazy4Cars: The guys know we're talking to each other now so let's finish b4 they get suspicious **_

_**FanofFashion: Bella think of it this way if we realize it didn't mean anything to them then we know they don't like us and we'll abandon r small crushes on them so who's in?**_

_**Bookluvr: Fine **_

_**Crazy4Cars: U know it **_

_**Bookluvr has logged out.**_

_**Crazy4Cars has logged out.**_

_**FanofFashion has logged out. **_

Alice looked at Rosalie and me and started "Hey Bella you still wanna play a game? I think we should and a _fun_ game."

Emmett's head snapped up "You mean like truth or dare? That's fun or I know this other game."

"We do have a long ride I think truth or dare would be fun." Rose answered.

Jasper looked suspicious and Edward still looked cautious.

"Oh c'mon Edward it would be better than sitting in the limo the whole time doing nothing." I added.

"Okay its fine with me." He answered; everyone looked at Jasper, he shrugged and said, "Sure"

"Goody goodies, Emmett get a coke from the mini fridge, the bottle type." He got one and put it on the ground we all sat around it and he spun it. It slowed down and came to a stop at me. I swallowed nervously. "Okay Bella truth or dare?" I knew dare would have to be a kiss so I answered, "Truth please."

Edward looked at me and asked, "How many boyfriends have you had?" That was the easiest question he could've given me. I sighed in relief and truthfully answered, "None." Edward raised an eyebrow and Emmett spun the bottle again. It landed on him. Alice smiled and said, "I wanna do this one truth or dare?" Emmett grinned and answered, "Dare, bring it on!" Alice thought for a moment then looked at Rose. Rose's face light up probably thinking Ally was going to dare Emmett to kiss her.

"I dare you," Alice started, "to kiss….Bella" I started choking on thin air, Rose gasped, Emmet's eyes became as big as baseballs, Jasper's mouth hung open, and Edward's eyes were narrowed at Alice who was innocently smiling at everyone. After my choking fit, I looked up at Emmett who shrugged and looked at Rosalie who was looking away. Emmett slowly started to lean in. I began to too when we were a little more than an inch away Edward yelled, "Oh my freaking' god you guys did you see that?!?" I sighed in relief glad for the distraction. Alice narrowed her eyes, "See what Edward?" Edward pointed outside where there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone looked at him confused except Ally who instead looked at him suspiciously.

"I swear I just saw a….a very…."

"What did you see Edward? Please do tell" Alice asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well see it was really a….well…..a vampire." He answered. Emmett started laughing hysterically "VAMPIRE!!! That's the best excuse you could've come up with for stopping me and Bella from kissing!!" Edward smacked Emmett on the arm. "No it had nothing to do with that I saw one it had little fangs sticking out and all that stuff." Emmett continued to laugh and then Jasper joined in.

"Oh my god you guys stop laughing we're like one mile fro the place! I cannot believe I'm going to walk the red carpet even if it's only to a première. I need a mirror now." Alice took out a compact mirror from her purse and fixed her make up. She looked at Rose and me and quickly fixed ours too. The guys straightened their suits and finally we pulled up to the entrance Rose and Emmett were closest to the door so Emmett opened it and held out his arm for Rose who took it gracefully. Then Alice and Jasper went. I suddenly felt nauseous and nervous realizing Edward and I were next. Edward swiftly got out of the limo and like the others held out his arm I took it and clumsily got out of the limo I was suddenly blinded by so many flashes I almost put my hand in front of my face but then my brain kicked in and I realized that would not be a good idea. This being as Adelle said France's first impression of me. I just followed Edward and let him lead me the whole way through smiling at the cameras and waving to the people. Once we passed the paparazzi, we were flooded by a rush of reporters.

"Ms. Bella Swan how do you like France?" one asked shoving a mic into my face.

"France is a very beautiful and wonderful country." I answered smiling. This is one of the answers our dad's secretary gave us.

"Is this man you boyfriend?" A reporter asked holding a paper and pencil. I suddenly realized that many people would think Edward was my boyfriend. For one, the speakers in his ears aren't the normal white ones which often indicate that the person is a bodyguard; they're state of the art microscopic ones. For another thing, most bodyguards aren't this young. Also, most don't link arms with you that would surely look like he was my date or boyfriend. I was about to answer no when I remembered the secretary specifically said not to answer personal questions so I simply smiled and walked on. After entering the actual theater, we enjoyed the movie and left through the back not wanting to deal with more photographers or reporters. We sat in the limo quietly.

"You guys wanna still wanna play a game?" Alice smiled mischievously.

"I'll explain it then just say if you want to do it. You have to kiss the person to your….right" I smiled at Alice. The people to the right of Ally, Rose, and me were Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"It can be a teeny peck too." She added, "So who's in?" Everyone agreed and then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey driver! Can you turn off the lights?" Alice yelled. The lights lining the side of the limo turned off so it was pitch black. Still nobody moved.

"One more thing Mr. Driver! Can you put music on?" Music blared from the speakers and Ally turned it down. I nudged Edward.

"I love this song!"

"Really? So do I…..you know its pitch black if you don't want to do this no one would see. And I won't tell." I nodded and just sang to the music eventually falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.

A/N: Any suggestions? They're defnitely welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in forever!! Busy summer I guess but I will make it up to you somehow anyways on with the story.

BPOV

"So Bells…"

"What Rose?" I sleepily asked. I had finished breakfast and we were now in our lounge.

"What happened last night? The game in the limo I mean."

"Nothing" I truthfully replied. "We didn't kiss we kind of cheated but really you guys, I barely know him and you guys don't really know Jasper or Emmett that well either, don't you think this is a bit….fast? I mean maybe we shouldn't have just started with kissing games and stuff, maybe we should've just started with being friends"

Ally shrugged and Rose said, "Maybe but anyway okay your turn Ally."

"Well Jasper and I kind of cheated too. I mean it's just; it seemed sort of awkward so we dropped the whole kissing thing and we just talked the whole ride. You know, I'm starting to agree with Bella on the whole start with being friends idea."

Rose nodded and started, "It seems Emmett and I were the only ones who didn't cheat. Though we didn't do much anyway it was just kind of a peck and okay I guess you guys are right. Let's invite them to just hang out here for the day."

Ally and I agreed and Rose told the maid to send the bodyguards here. 5 minutes later, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper arrived. Rose stood up first and said, "We thought, that today we could all just hang out here as friends." The guys agreed and we all sort of stood in silence. I thought of an idea and ran to the closet with everyone watching me. I found the soccer ball, took it out, turned to everyone, and said, "Soccer!"

"Okay, what are the teams?" I asked.

"Emmett and I can be captains and we'll pick." Rose said. Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of all of us and Rose chose first, "Jasper." Followed by Emmett choosing Edward, then Rose chose Ally and I had to join Emmett's team. Emmett walked up to Rose's team and yelled very loudly, "We're gonna CRUSH you and then step on you and then make you make you clean up the mess!" Everyone stared at Emmett who then innocently asked, "Where are we playing?"

Rose rolled her eyes and answered, "The field behind the library." Emmett nodded and said sarcastically, "Of course, I know just where that is." Emmett was goalie and I was defense. I did okay, but I tripped a lot. By the end of the game, I was covered with grass stains and dirt. We walked into the dining hall to eat lunch and then we walked back to the lounge and we all started doing different things. Emmett and Rose started playing a racing game on our Play Station, Ally and Jasper talked in hushed voices on the couch, and I sat in the corner with a book until I sensed some one next to me. I turned to Edward who looked at me book and asked, "Shakespeare?" I nodded and he said, "That's one of my favorites."

"Mine too; I'm just a big fan of classic British literature in general. I like Jane Austen's work too."

"Hmm….you seem to be a big fan of literature…do you want to become a writer?"

Edward asked curiously.

I took a deep breath and answered, "I would like to actually, though I haven't really thought of my career path just yet."

Edward nodded and asked, "Are you going to college this fall?"

"Of course, I'm going to Dartmouth." Edward raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, impressive." I blushed and asked him the same question about college.

"Yeah, I'm going to Harvard." I nodded, though something told me he wasn't telling the truth.

Then we all decided to watch TV and Rose started flipping through channels. (a/n: Again, I'm going to go with American shows and channels)

"WAIT… STOP STOP STOP" Emmett yelled. "Go back to ESPN!" Rose shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to watch sports, Emmett."

"But I really want to see that basketball game." Emmett whined.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper agreed.

"Same." Edward added. I noticed the time, jumped up and said, "What I like about you is on!!!" Ally and Rose squealed and Rose immediately flipped to that channel. What I like about you had been our favorite show since it came out.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Emmett asked very loudly.

"Just shut up, I haven't seen this episode." Rose snapped. Alice, Rosalie, and I started making comments on the show.

"I vote for Holly and Vince forever." I declared.

"I second that" Rose agreed.

"I don't know, Ben's kind of sweet too, but Henry-"

"Can we _please_ change the channel?" Edward asked.

"Not yet." I whisper-yelled, trying to hear over everyone. I glanced at Jasper eyeing the remote in Rose's hands. In two seconds, he swiftly snatched the remote away from Rose.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a high-five and Emmett yelled, "VICTORY!" They quickly switched to ESPN. Rose, Ally, and I glared at them.

"I'll pay you $20 for the remote." Rose offered. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett suspiciously looked at her.

"For real?" Jasper asked. Rose walked into the closet and came back holding a twenty dollar bill. Jasper looked at the remote then at the twenty dollar bill then back at the remote. Emmett whispered into Jasper's ear.

"Just make your decision already! We're missing the show as we speak." Ally yelled.

Jasper stood up and held out the remote. Rosalie smiled and gave him the dollar bill. Meanwhile, Emmett had snuck over to the closet to see where Rose got that money. We started watching again while Emmett yelled, "JASPER!" He walked out holding a toy money bank with fake money inside. He compared the money to the bill Rose gave Jasper and said, "IT'S FAKE!" Rose shrugged and said. "Took you long enough" The show ended and Rose tossed the remote to Emmett. We all realized it was time for dinner and Ally suggested we go out for dinner.

"I saw this really nice French restaurant on the way back from the airport the day we came here." Ally explained. Everyone agreed and the ride there was comfortable and fun. The restaurant looked extremely expensive and showy. There was also an extremely long wait. Rose started walking past everyone and to the front of the line.

"Table for 6 please"

"Uh, you do know there's a huge line behind you?" The waitress rudely asked.

Ally glared and the waitress visibly backed off.

"We happen to be your president's daughters. I could probably just call him right now and tell him to destroy this restaurant, and your career so I'd recommended you watch your attitude. Now, we would like a table for 6." Rose threatened. The waitress looked terrified. "Y-yes ma'am" She stuttered and ran off. Rose and Ally high fived and smiled.

"Whoa you guys really scared her." I told them. They shrugged and we were immediately seated.

"Sooooooo…do you have a boyfriend?" Emmett asked Rose. Rose smiled at us and replied, "Nope…and neither does Alice or Bella." The rest of our dinner was spent all randomly talking about random things. Rose, Ally, and I started walking out first while the guys talked together in hushed voices behind us. We were instantly surrounded by flashes blinding us. I tried to make my way past the photographers but they had all formed a circle around me. Instantly, they were all shoved away by Edward who was yelling at them. He put his arm around me and walked me to the limo. I was still in a daze. It had felt so…scary I guess. I was suddenly immensely grateful of our dad for insisting bodyguards. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie who were both staring out the window. This was the first time this had happened to us. At the première there were still ropes keeping them away from us.

"That was freaky." I whispered. Ally and Rose nodded. Our bodyguards were still speaking quietly to each other.

Edward cleared his throat and started, "That was our fault, ladies. And we're deeply sorry for leaving you even for those few seconds. It won't happen again."

"Oh no, it wasn't your fault Edward. It was more ours. We should have just stayed with you guys." I truthfully answered. We got back home and all went into our separate rooms. I wrote a quick email to Renee telling her about the bodyguards, what happened today, and the premiere. I drank a glass of milk and went to bed.

*dream*

_I walked out of the restaurant calmly and was suddenly surrounded by Paparazzi. No one else was here. One of them grabbed my roughly, put a hand over my mouth, and threw me in the car. "We've got the president's daughter." They joked, "How much do you think he'll pay?" _

My eyelids shot open and I woke up realizing it was just a dream. I glanced at the clock which read 1:15 A.M. I went downstairs to get a drink and was surprised to see Edward munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Hey" he greeted through the Doritos. I laughed quietly and said, "Hello…isn't it a bit late for a midnight snack?" I asked.

Edward shook his head.

"That's why it's not a midnight snack it's a…" he looked at the clock, "1:18 o'clock snack. They're really quite enjoyable when you can't sleep and crave Doritos" I smiled and got myself a glass of water. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Nightmare" I answered simply. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "About what happened just a few hours ago." Edward nodded and was about to say something when I quickly said, "No it's not your fault but I was wondering if I could ask a favor? See, there's this foster care place 15 minutes from here I want to go to tomorrow and I was wondering if you could take me. I love volunteering at places especially when it involves kids."

"I'd be happy to come. Is everyone else coming?" he asked.

"If they want to" I answered. We sat in a comfortable silence until Edward stood up and said, "We should sleep, there's a big day ahead of us." He smiled a crooked smile which made my heart beat 10 times faster.

"Good night." I said, and drifted into a calm dream-less sleep.

a/n: PLEASE review!!!! It makes me so much happier and the more reviews I got the faster I write, seriously. I adore suggestions and your thoughts about the chapter. So…please? Also, a huge thanks to my reviewers, those who added the story to their favorites list, and to those who subscribed to it.

**yours4alleternity**: The FBI wants Charlie dead because they think he's planning an attack against the U.S. and without him, it can't be done.

**no_handy**: You're right; it should be I guess I just didn't think that through completely when I started the story. Thanks for catching my mistake though.

**lovatolove2020: **Well those ingenious ideas do usually help :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know it's been FAR too long and this isn't a very long chapter but you know school there's just homework, homework, homework oh and there's been WAY too much guy drama lately anyways before I bore you to death with excuses, read!**

"Hey Emmett, pass the maple syrup." I called over the table. Emmett got ready to throw it foot ball style to Rose who passed it to me. 2 weeks had passed since the body guards had arrived and we were all great friends now. Sure, Rose, Ally and I still had minor crushes on them but our friendship was way more important than that. Edward and I had made it a tradition to go to the foster care place every Saturday. We liked climbing up on top of the roof and talking while the kids took naps. While we did that, Rose and Emmett spent hours in the huge garage fixing old cars. Ally and Jasper usually went down to the park and went to an ice cream place there.

"You should wear that color more often Bells, it looks lovely on your skin." Edward commented. I blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"I agree, I've bought you so many clothes in that color but no you never wear them. That hurts Bella, right here." She pouted pointing to her heart.

"Sorry Ally" I sheepishly answered.

"What's our plan for today you guys?" Rose asked.

"It's a really nice day out I say….beach!" Ally exclaimed. Everyone agreed, finished eating, and ran to our rooms to get ready. I went through my closet fishing out a red plain one piece.

"BELLA SWAN, GET IN HERE." Ally shrieked. I cautiously walked into her room covering my ears, "Could you be any louder?" Alice flashed a quick smile and replied, "Definitely, what is that…_thing_ you're holding?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face. Confused, I held up the swimsuit.

"This? It's my bathing suit." Ally marched up to me, snatched it from my hand, and swiftly threw it away.

"Alice! That was my bathing suit!" I exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, have you learned nothing? That was _trash_. Now let's get you a real swimsuit." She walked in my closet, scanning the racks of clothes.

"Found it!" she sang "I bought this so long ago and you've never even wore it once Bella? You know what don't answer that just put it on and meet me in my room." She handed me the bathing suit and disappeared into her room. I held it out before me. It was a midnight blue halter bikini. I changed into it, threw on a yellow sundress, and was ready to go. I waited for Rose and Ally in Ally's room. Rose came first, wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top. Then Ally emerged from her closet wearing a blue mini skirt and a cami. We packed our sunscreen and towels and joined the guys in our limo.

"Lookin' good Rosie" Emmett commented. Rose rolled her eyes and took out a magazine.

"So Edward, what's up?" I asked conversationally. He fidgeted in his seat and quietly answered, "Well see…" I looked up from the book I was reading. Was Edward Cullen…._nervous_? And if so, about what?

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked cautiously. Before Edward could answer, Emmett started hysterically laughing while Edward glared at him.

"C'mon Eddie it's not that hard, just get out with it."

"Shut up Emmett, as I was going to say, I'm okay just have…a bunch of things on my mind." he answered as I stared confused at them.

"Oh okay" I mumbled. I continued reading where I left off. Edward stayed unusually quiet the rest of the ride.

"Ally honey, wake up we're here." Jasper whispered while nudging Alice. I smiled to myself, _honey _huh?. I grabbed my beach bag and followed Edward out onto the soft sand.

"Let's set up under a nice shady tree." Rose suggested. We found the perfect spot and put our towels and coolers there. Rose shed her clothes and ran out into the water while Emmett's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls at her skimpy hot pink bikini.

"Dude, stop staring and follow her. You're supposed to be her bodyguard." Jasper reminded him. Emmett nodded and sprinted behind her.

"Aw, young love." Ally commented. I took off my sundress and walked cautiously into the warm water.

"What's wrong, afraid of a shark Bells?" I turned around to face Edward.

"No, I just can't swim that well so I've always been a tad bit scared of water." I replied truthfully.

"Well fortunately for you, your bodyguard is an award winning swimmer." Edward said, flashing me my crooked smile. Wait…_my_ crooked smile? Don't get ahead of yourself, Bella. He is _strictly_ a bodyguard/friend.

"Award winning?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I'll help you Bells, come on take my hand." He offered. I took his hand and let him pull me in farther into the deep water.

"Now show me what you can do. I promise I won't let you drown." I nodded and showed him the little swimming I knew which resulted in me flailing my arms and legs.

"Slower Bella, move your hands and legs slower. I'll hold you up." He instructed grabbing my waist. I did as I was told and slowly got the hang of it with much help from Edward.

"I think I can try myself now." I told him. He nodded and let go of my waist. I started out doing fine before I felt water go in my mouth and panicked. I started trying to make my legs and arms go faster but still felt myself sinking. I gave up and fell into the water. I closed my eyes and shut my mouth. Two strong arms suddenly pulled me up. Edward and I emerged gasping. I looked up to thank him and was met by his emerald eyes. Before I could stop myself, I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks." He pulled me chin up and biting his lip quietly asked, "Bella, do you…do you wanna go out sometime?" I felt like shouting 'YES!!! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED ME OUT EDWARD CULLEN!!' but instead I just nervously squeaked, "Sure" Edward grinned and pulled my hand.

"That's enough swimming lessons for today." I was suddenly curious about something,

"Hey Edward, were you nervous earlier today about asking me out? Is that what Emmett was talking about?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his perfect bronze hair and answered, "Yeah I just…. I thought I had a pretty terrible chance though. I mean I didn't think you'd agree to go on a date with your bodyguard and Emmett kept joking about how I was such a sissy." I shrugged. I never really thought of him as a bodyguard, more of as a friend. Or more than a friend in this case, I suppose. We walked back to the towels quietly. I had been looking down, thinking about all that just happened when Edward nudged me and whispered, "Bella," I looked up and was met by the sight of Rose and Emmett sucking each other's face off. My eyes widened and we discreetly walked away.

"Whoa," I commented. Edward agreed, and we walked in a comfortable silence. Ally ran up to us beaming, pulling Jasper with her by the hand.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if I borrow Bella for a sec?" Without, letting him, answer she dropped Jasper's hand and grabbed mine.

"Bella, you will _not_ believe what just happened!" Ally squealed. I thought back to her and Jasper's intertwined hands.

"Hmmm, let me guess Jasper asked you out?" Alice looked thoughtful for a moment then she answered, "Well kind of, he just said that he really really liked me and then kissed me on the cheek. It's not much but still." I smiled, I was happy for her; she deserved a good guy like Jasper. I thought about what had just happened to me and decided to share it with Alice.

"Well I have some news of my own too." I mumbled nervously. Ally stopped and faced me with a curious expression.

"Edwardaskedmeout" I stumbled out. I was about to repeat again slower this time but then I noticed Ally jumping up and down excitedly.

"OH MY GOD, this is awesome! What are you going to wear? Oh you probably don't know yet do you? Well I'll take of it. Now all we need to do is get Rose and Emmett together and then everyone will be together! Oooh we can triple date! "

"Yeah about that, Edward and I kind of walked in on them making out." I told her.

Her jaw dropped, "Whoa, it's like this beach has magical powers or something."

I nodded; it did seem like that in a way. The ride back home, Rose, Ally, and I huddled up and told everything. I glanced at Edward, who was staring out the window with a hand tangled in his hair. Jasper was enjoying a good book and Emmett was reading Sports Illustrated. They all seemed kind of distracted though, like there was something else on their mind….something urgent.

**A/N: The next chapter will most likely be in Edward's POV and much longer but the more reviews I get the longer it's going to be!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me please! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER and then when I do, it's pretty short like this. I'm not going to make any excuses but trust me, quite a bit is has happened. So anyways, I've had a bunch of snow days with no school and will probably have more cause of this massive snow storm so even though this isn't very lengthy, I'll probably update pretty soon like in two days kay? Hope you like the new chapter!**

EPOV

"Dude, I'm worried as hell," Jasper confessed as we closed the door in Emmett's room behind us.

"Me too, but maybe we don't need worry at all. Maybe the boss only called to us to…see if we like hot dogs or something."

Emmett and I turned and gave Emmett skeptical looks. We were all worried when we got a message to call our boss at 8. Our clock read 7:30.

The only reason the boss ever told us to call him was when he had another mission in line for us and needed us to finish the current mission soon. Usually, this was a breeze for us and we would just complete the mission that night, but this mission was by far the hardest we had been on…because we'd let ourselves get attached to Bella, Alice, and Rose. We had broken one of the rules of being an agent…never fall in love with someone outside of the agency. I did love Bella, even though I just asked her out and we haven't even gone out yet…I hadn't ever felt the same way about any girl. The clock now read, 7:58. I got my phone out and dialed the number, motioning for Emmett and Jasper to join me.

"Hello?" our boss' strong voice rang out.

"Sir, its Jasper, Emmett, and Edward Cullen"

"Oh yes. Agents, this is a very important mission which I know takes longer than most. I do, however, have another mission waiting for you three. You have one week. Remember, everything will be set. You should be on your way out of the country immediately after the deed is done. I expect another perfect mission gentleman."

With that, he hung up. We had all known that was what he was going to say, we just…didn't want to admit it.

"I-I…can't hurt Ally like that…ever." Jasper whispered with glassy eyes.

"Dude, we don't do it, and the FBI will be after us. They'll think we were double agents or something. We know how strong their forces are; they'd find us in no time and possibly hurt Rose, Alice, and Bella too. Do you really want that?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

"We really shouldn't waste too much time. Just think about it guys. They shouldn't be with us anyway. How safe would we be as their boyfriends when we've got people after us? We're being selfish. Sure, they'll be hurt at first, but we have to let them find someone they can actually be with." Emmett finally finished.

As much as I hated it, everything he said was true. Bella deserved someone better who could actually be there for her, always. I voiced my thoughts to Jasper and Emmett.

"I think we should do it tomorrow night. We'll need one day to prep and figure out how we're going to do this but any more time will only make it harder to leave them."

Emmett and Jasper nodded. It was settled, tomorrow night I was going to kill the love of my life's father.

"Hey Edward!" Bella shouted from the breakfast table. I lifted my eyes to meet her shining brown ones.

"Hey" I answered, seating myself beside her.

"The beach was so fun yesterday! Today, I figured maybe another just chill day okay? And then tomorrow we can do something exciting."

I stopped myself from flinching at 'tomorrow' and remembering how I wouldn't see her tomorrow…or ever again. I smiled a fake smile, and nodded. Bella's eyes narrowed like she was analyzing something.

"Anyways, you guys, I think our dear friends Rose and Emmett have a little confession to make." Ally giggled. Rose choked on her orange juice and glanced at Emmett in distress.

"Sorry babe, we saw that whole make out session thing. Well, I didn't, but Bella did." Ally told her looking at Bella who nodded in agreement.

"Uhm well see it's just…" Rose blushed while Emmett answered coldly, "It was nothing. It was a mistake. We have girlfriends. We should've told you earlier. Sorry."

My eyes met Jasper's and silent realization dawned on us. Emmett had decided it was best to give the girls the impression that everything we'd done had been just for fun and that we were just hardcore jerks. Bella's gaze landed on me and gathering my strength, I gave her the most hostile look I could manage. She grabbed Rose and Alice's arms and dragged them away. All three of them gathering every ounce of hate they could and putting it in their glares at us but not breaking down crying like a normal girl would've.

"We'll be in our rooms. Don't bother us." She ordered callously.

"Bella!" I shouted, making her stop.

"What?" she asked without turning around. I swallowed, "Bye"

She briskly continued walking without looking back. As soon as they were in the elevator, Emmett buried his face in his hands and Jasper told us we should use the extra time to get ready. We returned to our room. We stuffed patches in our pockets that knocked anyone out in 5 seconds flat and got our guns just in case. We packed our necessary stuff into our backpacks. We notified the boss of our plans and he told us where the private jet would be waiting. The only left to do was to wait. Hours passed by in thoughts of three girls whose hearts we had broken. Three girls who were probably crying in their room, not understanding how they let themselves make such a big mistake, but they didn't realize it was never their mistake…it was always ours.

We forced food down our throats knowing we'd need the energy.

2 A.M.

I slipped on my backpack, and turned around knowing I'd miss the luxurious room. We closed the door and started making our way to the East wing where the president lived. We had already hacked into their security cameras and deactivated them but we knew that wouldn't last very long. Two guards were positioned outside the door to the room and I got my patches ready. I ran up to them and slapped the patches on their forehead, knocking them out before they could even react. I took a deep breath and turned to Jasper and Emmett before feeling a hand cover my mouth. I was about to flip the attacker when they got me on the ground in a way no _normal _person would know. My entire head was against the ground with my attacker on top of me.

"So, dear Edward's a spy?"

**A/N: So who do you think 'the attacker' is?? Someone new maybe? Oh, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested, just PM me. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: See, sooner than my usual update! Well, this was supposed to be done earlier, I had it ready I just kind of forgot. Moving on, I wrote a-for me- fairly long chapter AND it's quite eventful soooo...enjoy!

EPOV

"You've got to be kidding me…BELLA?" I choked out; trying to comprehend what the heck was going on.

"What, is sweet little Isabella too sweet to be a highly trained CIA agent just like Eddie? Sorry to disappoint you." She whispered her pink plump lips at my ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, just follow us."

With our hands tied behind our backs, Emmett, Jasper, and I were led into the girl's room and pulled down on the couch.

Rosalie stood in front of us, hands on her hips.

"Here's the deal, we might both be CIA agents but we're on different teams. Your chief wants to kill our father, hence you were sent here. Our chief knows that that's the stupidest move you could make. It could possibly start

a war, you can't under any circumstances, just expect to murder a president of a nation like France and just go home thinking 'Well that was just too easy!'"

Alice high fived her and continued where she left off, "Your chief's reason for this is also unknown, but as far as we can tell there really doesn't seem like there's any strong one. Our chief has been pretending he's on your side while he was sending us on a mission to stop you three. We did come here just for the summer, we thought it was going to be a summer off, but we didn't know about you guys until _after_ you came. Our dad is protective so the thought of bodyguards didn't surprise us. Last night, our chief told us the agents were you guys and we couldn't believe it. Believe it or not, we have to hand it to you, you three pulled off being normal teenagers unbelievably well."

"Either that or it has to do with us getting attached to you, our biggest mistake yet." Bella cut in, eyes narrowed in my direction. She was looking pretty good in black jeans and a black leather jacket. Whoa Edward calm down, she's an agent it's even worse liking her now- much worse.

"We were keeping tabs on you all day after breakfast when we stormed away; we were actually going to your room and bugging it, so we heard your entire plan. That was pretty sloppy of you, but then again as much as we didn't guess you guys were agents, you didn't either." Rosalie finished smugly.

"So now what's going to happen? Are you going to take us into custody or something?" Jasper asked coolly, not a sign of panic on his face. Emmett's eyes widened, looking at the girls for an answer.

"Our chief, for some stupid reason, doesn't think you guys knew what you were doing and that you were just being good spies following your chief's orders, who by the way, might be an imposter. He's been taken into custody. He already should've had your mission approved by the CIA but he didn't, he just ordered you, which aren't following standard protocol. So in plain words, you're coming back to the agency with us and they'll decide what to do with you." Alice answered.

"So how are you CIA agents for the U.S. when your father is the President of France?" Emmett questioned puzzled and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him,

"Look this isn't a Q & A session. We don't have to answer anything, so shut up and we'll get along fine. Got it?"

"Last time I checked, we were getting along _perfectly._ Remember how perfectly we got along at the beach Rose?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I already knew that probably wasn't very smart. My thought was proved when

Rosalie slapped him across the face, telling him to shut up. I stared at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was staring off into space, her doe brown eyes focused on nothing and her chestnut hair covering her eyes. I hadnever met any girl like her and even though I told myself not to like her, it's impossible. Everything about her pulls me in. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but I needed to tell Bella how I felt. I know she doesn't feel the same way but…I just couldn't live if she didn't know. First thing's first, I should probably try to lessen her anger at me.

"The chief says the jet will be here in an hour or so." Alice reported, turning on the TV while Rosalie pulled out a Fashion magazine.

"Isabella," I whispered, loving the sound of her full name on my lips. She glanced at Alice and Rosalie and then at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm sorry." We both knew that that was an apology for many things.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Want to know why Em lied? We care for you girls. Much more than we should and we couldn't let you hurt wondering what you did wrong. So we tried to just make you guys think it was just us being jerks, but that was when we thought you were normal girls. Not agents." I confessed, my eyes never leaving hers for a second. She looked away maintaining a perfect poker face that only an agent could manage. She might be a highly trained CIA spy, but on the inside I think she's still a delicate girl not knowing what to do.

"I never meant to like you. Regardless of you being in the CIA, you know very well that we just _can't_ get attached to anyone. It can't ever happen. But Rose, Ally, and I had switched off the spy in us and let ourselves become the real teenagers we wanted to be. We didn't think we just did. Maybe that's why no one would've ever guessed we were agents. We nearly forgot ourselves sometimes. I even became the clumsy girl I was before I got trained." She paused for a second. "I like you Edward. If the spy in me was turned off, I wouldn't have the courage to say that but…right now I'm still not in full spy mode or I would never have even started this conversation with you."

She ran a hand through her soft looking hair, blowing on the strands that fell in her face. She was sitting on the arm of the couch while I was sitting next to her. No one noticed our conversation, they were all occupied. Jasper trying to get Alice's attention, Emmett trying to get Rosalie's, while Alice and Rosalie were trying ignore them. I got the rope off my hands that Bella hadn't worked very hard to enforce while she stared out the window. I glanced at everyone once more to make sure no one was looking. I surreptitiously took her hand in mine, and hiding it. Her head whipped around to face me and I smiled. She hesitantly stared at our intertwined hands and then gripped mine tighter, my heart now thumping quickly, loving her soft touch. Alice's phone rang out. She nodded into the phone and looked at Rosalie and Bella, who dropped my hand.

"The jet's ready." While everyone got up, Bella re-tied my hands together quickly and pushed me out the door. We piled into a black Mercedes and Rosalie drove at 80 mph getting to where the jet was. What about the girl's dad? Wouldn't he notice they were gone? I asked my question aloud and Alice answered, "Renee told him we had to come home and for you guys. She told him when we left you guys figured you should go to and when you went in to tell him, he wasn't there so you just left. Pretty lame, but I think Charlie would buy it."

We got out of the car and the girls got their stuff from the trunk. We got into the small black jet with 3 rows of 2 chairs. After putting her stuff away and grabbing a drink, Bella sat down next to me in the last row.

The jet was mostly silent except for the music playing.

"Hey, listen; this might be the last few hours we get to really be together. I wish Ally and Rose wouldn't be so stubborn and just talk to them." Bella whispered.

"They'll come around soon. I can tell." I answered. Bella smiled and making sure no one was watching put her head on my shoulder. I knew what she was thinking. These might be the last hours we were together. We didn't know what was about to happen, Emmett, Jasper, and I could even get kicked out off the agency if our chief actually was an imposter. Bella wanted to cherish every second we were together. Just like me. I buried my face in her hair. Anyone could turn around right now and see us, but I just didn't care. Bella was all I cared about now.

"Bella, look" I nudged her and she looked at me confused. I pointed ahead to where you could barely see Emmett's hands in Rosalie's hair. Bella's eyes widened, "Are they _kissing_?"

"That would be my best guess. Looks like they made up, I think Alice and Jasper have too."

Bella nodded and I put my arm around her as she leaned in. We just sat there, not saying anything, but still with each other which was enough for us.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Bella and I stayed like that never wanting to leave until we felt the jet start to descend. I very reluctantly pulled away from Bella who looked at me pouting. I chuckled and shook my head.

"We're almost there."

"Yeah I guess so," She swallowed and got buckled herself in until we landed. She slung her bag on her shoulder. I turned around and looked into her deep eyes. I pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. She made me turn around and held my hands behind my back.

"Let's go," Rosalie told us. We walked out of the jet and to the guards at the entrance. Bella, Rose, and Ally took out their badges.

"We're here on mission 645." The guards verified their badges, and got their thumbprints before letting us in. The girls walked us straight to an office with the name Chris Smith. They stood outside while a device scanned their retina.

"Come in," a loud voice, louder then Emmett's, boomed. The girls confidently walked in with us. Their chief had medium brown short hair, and light blue eyes. He was tall as well. He looked us over and nodded at the girls.

"So these are the agents?" He questioned, watching Emmett, Jasper, and I.

"Yes sir," Alice answered with assurance.

"I would like to speak to them alone." Chief Chris ordered. The girls nodded and Bella shared a look with me before leaving.

BPOV

_Please let Edward be okay, please let Edward be okay._ I silently prayed while walking out of the office with Alice and Rose. Chief was nice enough, but you can't expect any CIA Chief to be _that_ nice. I just hoped he would realize that Edward had nothing to do with whatever his chief had planned. We left headquarters heading towards a coffee shop.

"So…" Ally began. I took a sip of my warm coffee and sighed lightly.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, knowing that that was the question in every one's mind.

"If they're taken in, there's nothing we can do and if they're set free, then we'll each have to decide." Rose answered, looking away. I knew what I would decide. I'd be selfish and choose to be with Edward whenever I could not caring that that could raise so many problems because being with him was better than being with a normal guy right? Or maybe not, if a normal guy didn't like me or was cheating on me, it'd take me about five seconds to realize. Not with an agent though. Our specialty _is_ hiding things. Even from the people closest to us. Take Ally, Rose, and I for example, we had to lie to everyone around us. The only person who knew the truth was Renee but she didn't even know exactly what we were only that we worked for the government and had to go all over the world and no one could know. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have Ally or Rose to talk about all this with. If it was only me, not being able to tell _anyone_ the truth. My phone beeped and I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from Edward. I smiled, knowing that if they were taken away, he wouldn't be able to text me. He was asking where we were, so I texted him back saying at the coffee shop. I told Ally and Rose who were obviously relieved and overly excited, as was I. Our heads whipped around when we heard the bells from the door ring and Jasper. Emmett and Edward walk in. They strode in like models with confident gaits. They pulled some chairs up to our table and sat down.

"What'd the chief say?" I asked in a low voice making sure no one was within hearing distance.

"That we'd have to come in for interrogation tomorrow, but other than that, we're good. He knows we didn't know about anything. But what bothers us the most is what we've already done." Edward whispered the last part, closing his eyes for a second before looking back at me. Already done? They had hurt…or killed other people, which might've been innocent.

"Three," Jasper answered the question he knew we were thinking, "None of them as big as Charlie but that doesn't matter, we thought we were doing it for our country. We thought that was our duty, now we know, those people weren't meant to be killed." I swallowed feeling the guilt all the three of them were drowned in.

"We're murderers" Emmett stated shakily. Rose put her hand on Emmett's arm and made him look up at her.

"No, not when you never knew what you were doing." She told him. Emmett shook his head, "It doesn't matter if we didn't know, and they're dead. We killed them. That means we're murderers. We are horrible and heartless murderers."

I felt like hugging all three of them and assuring them that it's okay and none of them were heartless, or horrible. I knew they needed to figure that out themselves though. I could try to lighten the mood. Maybe that would make them feel better?

"So, until interrogation tomorrow, what's your three's plan?"

"Chilling, chilling, and maybe some more chilling, what about you lovely ladies?" I smiled at Emmett and answered, "Well we usually stay in a hotel when we're in D.C. 'cause we live in Phoenix and stuff so probably just hanging out there until tomorrow when we'll check on the chief to see if he has any more missions for us."

"Well then we should all hang out tonight and explore D.C." Jasper suggested.

"I like the idea Jazzy." Ally commented, smiling slyly at him. I laughed and finished, "So, it's set, we'll go back to our hotel and freshen up. Then, it's off to a fun night in the city."

A/N: Questions? Comments? Both are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been too long. But from now on, I'm going to be on the ball when it comes to updating! Just one small favor: REVIEW **** anyways, I was really unsure about some parts of this chapter and Bella being OOC so I'm worried what you guys with think of it…I hope it's not too bad! **

BPOV

"There we go Bella, you're now ready to blow Edward's mind." Alice informed me. I rolled my eyes, doubting that she could transform my very ordinary and plain face into something that would 'blow Edward's

mind.' I swerved around to face the mirror and my eyes widened. Alice could definitely work magic: my normally bland brown hair shined cascading down my shoulders; my plain brown eyes were accentuated and my lips were plumped and glossed to perfection.

I thanked Alice and patiently waited for her and Rose to finish getting ready themselves. Edward…. I always ended up thinking about him. He had definitely become important to me despite the fact that I didn't want to admit it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pursue our relationship because I knew it wouldn't be easy. Face it Bella, you need him. I sighed at my inner thoughts and shook my head. Growing up, I had never felt the need to have a boyfriend, I felt like I had everything I needed. When my training began, I gained confidence in the fact that I was stronger than many men and capable of more things. Now, admitting that I needed someone that wasn't Ally or Rose wasn't easy.

"Kay Bells, let's go get the guys." I rose and turned to Rosalie who was waiting, looking like a superstar next to Alice who looked like an angel on earth. I smiled and bit my lip; it really was impossible to look pretty next to these two. We walked next door and knocked patiently. Emmett opened the door, letting us in. His eyes roamed Rose's outfit and his eyes widened. Alice smirked and walked into Jasper's arms. I glanced around for Edward. "Looking for me?" I felt his breath at my neck and I grinned and turned around. He quirked an eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile.

"Damn beautiful," I held my head high and smirked confidently. Normally, I'd blush and look away but tonight, I felt like being on semi-spy mode, which meant confidence and boldness.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"We know a good club, we can head over there if that's cool with you guys?" Jasper asked.

Rose, Ally, and I nodded our consent. We left the hotel and Emmett stood near the sidewalk trying to get a taxi. Rose pushed pass Emmett and stood at the edge of the sidewalk and whistled. Instantly, five taxis lined up next to her. Rose grinned victoriously. We piled into a taxi and the guys gave the driver the name of the club.

"So are you nervous for tomorrow's interrogation?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged and answered, "I know we did things that were wrong but even the CIA is going to take into consideration that we had no idea that it was wrong in the first place." Though he tried his best to hide it, I could hear all the guilt laced in his voice. I could only imagine carrying the burden of knowing that three innocent people were dead…. because of you. We arrived at the club and I heard Edward groan at the huge line for entrance. I smiled slyly at him and whispered, "Rosalie's got it covered."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I nodded at Rose who walked up to the bouncer. We watched from a couple feet away as she trailed her finger up his chest and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. She smiled flirtatiously and gestured to us. He sighed and whispered something in return. Rose grinned and motioned for us to follow her inside.

Edward turned to me, "Now I see what you mean," I laughed and walked inside to the blaring music. We got a table and sat down. None of us drank because we couldn't let our guard down. Even in our free time, we needed to be on guard to expect the unexpected. Ally jumped up after drinking a coke and grabbed Rose and I. "Let's hit the dance floor, girlies!"

Rose and I laughed and followed her. I squealed when my favorite song _Tonight _by Enrique Iglesias came on. I began moving my body to the music with Rose and Ally. I turned to see Edward eying me from across the floor.

'_I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too_'

I smirked and kept my eyes on Edward as I mouthed the lyrics.

'_So put it on me, let's remove this space between me and you'_

With that, Edward began striding toward me.

'_Now rock your body, damn I like the way that you move'_

Staying in my confident and bold state, I circled my hips flirtatiously.

'_So give it to me, cause I already know what you wanna do'_

I winked at Edward as he strode in front of me. I put my hands on his shoulders and sang the next line in his ear.

'_Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do'_

I breathed in Edward's scent and continued singing softly.

'_You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude but'_

I smiled and continued dancing, deciding not to sing the next line. I gasped when instead; I felt Edward's lips at my ear singing the chorus.

'_Tonight I'm loving you, oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you, oh you know'_

I shivered and moved to look at him. He took my hand and kissed it as the chorus continued.

He mouthed the next line and grabbed my waist to pull me even closer.

'_You're so damn pretty, if I had type then baby it would be you, I know you're ready' _

With the last four words, Edward smirked at me and raised his eyebrow at me. I pulled him back to the table out of breath. Jasper and Alice laughed as we sat down.

"Wow you guys were really gettin' it on huh?" Alice asked slyly. I chuckled and felt Edward grab my hand under the table. The chemistry between us was pretty much exploding after that dance. Looking for a change of topic, I asked, "Where's Rose and Emmett?" Ally gestured behind us where Rose was grinding on Emmett in the middle of the dance floor. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm gonna go get a coke or something," I said, getting up. Edward looked at me from under his lashes, and said, "I'll get something too." Jasper chuckled and Alice waved bye as they continued talking.

Edward and I ordered our drinks and stood next to each other. The sexual tension between us was still ubiquitous.

"Bella," Edward whispered my name and drew closer. "Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do." He whispered, quoting the song we were dancing to. I felt myself inch closer and closer until our lips were an inch apart. Edward closed the distance by holding my neck and bringing our lips together. His soft lips caressed mine in a sweet, kind way. It felt like electricity was buzzing from his lips to mine. I brought my hands up around his neck, finally when we ran out of breath, I rested my head on his chest. Edward buried his face in my hair and we stood quietly.

Eventually, we returned back to our table and everyone decided to head back to the hotel. We went up to our rooms and looked for a movie on TV.

I was leaning my head against Edward's shoulder on a bed. None of us were really tired and this movie wasn't really interesting. I suddenly got an odd idea…"Hey Edward," I nudged him, and whispered my plan to him. Edward chugged a pillow at Rosalie and then turned back to the screen intently acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Cullen, I'm not an idiot," Rose declared. Edward gave her a confused glance. Rosalie continued watching TV as Edward threw another pillow, again acting like nothing happened.

Then, it began. Rosalie threw a pillow at Edward and ducked behind the bed. I threw a pillow at Jasper and hid in the closet. Edward hit Alice with one and ducked onto the ground. It was like a war scene. Emmett found me in the closet and got me with three pillows. I squealed and plotted my revenge. Edward and I snuck up behind Emmett and threw tons of small pillows at him.

"I SURRENDER!" Emmett yelled, shielding his face from us. Edward and I high fived and told everyone it was safe to emerge from their hiding spots.

"Hey guys, let's play hide and seek!" Everyone's heads turned to Emmett who stood their grinning goofily.

"Come on, it'd be like reliving our childhood!"

Rose, Ally, and I looked at each other and shrugged. What's the harm in hide and seek?

"Who wants to be it?" Emmett asked. Edward raised his hand warily.

"Sure, I'll be it." He counted to fifty as I looked for a good hiding spot. I ran into the bathroom closet, squishing into the very corner and hoped that I wouldn't be seen because of the shadows. I waited patiently and held my breath when I heard footsteps in the bathroom. The door opened and Edward's eyes found me in a split second. He walked into the tiny space, crushing himself against me and whispered, "Found you."

"Who else did you find?" I asked, hoping I wasn't the first one cause that meant I'd have to be it next time.

"Jasper, he was hiding under the desk. Now he's looking for the others." Edward told me. Instead of leaving and pulling me out, Edward brought his lips to my ear and trailed kisses down my face.

"EDDIE….dude come on, we're never gonna find anyone if you're making out in a closet instead of looking for people!" Jasper complained, catching us.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all exhausted from one really long day. We pretty much collapsed after hide and seek. Emmett and Rose were lying on the couch snoring softly. Jasper and Alice were on one of the beds facing each other whispering tiredly. And last, Edward and I were on the other bed. Edward's arms were around me and I could hear his even, steady breathing. I studied him and our day. He made me feel so alive and free, like nothing could touch me. When I was with him I felt like I was in a dream world, where nothing could touch me. Edward's smile was now all I saw when I closed my eyes.

I was scared…. scared that I was falling into something I would never get out of.

"Bells, wake up, we ordered breakfast." Rose nudged me softly. My eyes flew open and I yawned sleepily. All the guys were gone, but I knew that they were going to be gone for interrogation at headquarters. My eyes were appeased at the sight of pancakes and fresh fruit.

"Thanks guys!" I told them as I began to eat. "So what's the plan for today?"

Alice looked up thoughtfully, "We can get manicures!" I groaned.

"Ally, come on, maybe some other time? And please don't suggest shopping, that's even worse!" I pleaded.

Alice pouted and begged, "Please Bella! Just this one time!" I sighed, Ally always won.

"Rose are you cool with manicures?" I asked, making sure there was a consensus. She nodded and continued eating her fruit salad.

"Alright Alice, we'll get manicures." I obliged. After a couple minutes of a silence eating, I broke it and said, "How serious are you guys with Emmett and Jasper?"

Alice answered first, "Well for Jasper and I, I actually feel like I really trust him. It's wrong and it makes no sense because we all know as agents, we shouldn't trust them. They were working for a rogue chief and we have no idea how dangerous they are. But Jasper and I never even talk about our job as agents, with him I feel so normal like a typical girl with her boyfriend. I forget that he's even an agent. It makes no sense." I found myself surprised with how much I understood exactly what Ally was talking about and empathized with.

Rose spoke next, "With Emmett, I have to say, I do notice him sometimes performing standard protocol before entering a room and scanning the area. I can't say I forget he's an agent but we definitely don't discuss it either. I wouldn't say I'm really curious to find out about his agent side though. I just want to keep pretending that it's all okay you know?"

"I kind of get what both of you mean. Edward's reflexes are faster and more trained than a normal guy's; definitely reminding me that he's not normal. We have to remember though it's safer being with another agent than a regular guy. Maybe we should just forget about it right now, and just enjoy being with them."

"Agreed!" Ally chirped. We laughed and headed over to get manicures. The rest of the day was relaxing and it was nice to just hang out.

"I love that color on your nails, Bella!" Ally complimented. I was about to thank her when my phone rang. "Edward" flashed across the screen. Grinning, I picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey," Edward's soft voice greeted me, "Where are you guys?" We were currently at a restaurant so I gave them name of the restaurant. In five minutes, the guys were with us. We sat in a large both in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

I felt Edward's hand grab mine under the table and I smiled up at him.

"How was the interrogation?"

Edward sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "We were informed of other crimes that had been committed under our former chief. We were under a lie detector and we told them honestly, that we had trusted him. Eventually, we were off the hook but for a while, we still can't go into highly classified information or areas like we could before."

I pondered that information; honestly it could have been much worse. I voiced my opinion to Edward.

"That's true, but it doesn't make the guilt of being a murderer any less."

I moved a stray hair out of his face, "For the last time, you are not by any means, a murderer if you had no idea what you were doing!"

Edward shrugged and looked out the window sadly.

"Anyways, interesting information for you ladies," Edward said, raising his voice so Rose and Ally could hear. "Apparently, all six of us need to report to your chief tomorrow for something important."

Rose smirked, "It's probably about something we did wrong when we brought you in, I don't know but it's probably something related to that."

We spent the rest of dinner, talking about random things.

Jasper glanced at his watch, "Whoa, it's actually pretty late, we should head back to the hotel."

As we walked out, Edward spoke up, "If we cut through that alley, we can probably make it way faster." The alley was dark and secluded but we didn't care.

Emmett elbowed me from behind, "Bella, remember when you were all _blushy_ about Edward all the time in France? Oh good times, good times…"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, sometimes I worry about your sanity."

Emmett cackled, "Oh Bellie, right back at-" Emmett was cut off by a warning from Ally in the front of the group. I turned to see a group of guys in front of us.

"Give us your money and we won't hurt you." They negotiated. I scoffed and grabbed the nearest one. I shoved him back against the wall and twisted his arms around him.

"I don't think so," I pinched and twisted a pressure point in his arm as he unconsciously slumped under me. Still turning my back, I heard another guy try (unsuccessfully) to sneak up behind me. I smiled and kicked him backwards in his stomach. He fell and quickly got up and ran out of the alley. Emmett was crushing two guys at the same time and Rose had a guy in a choke hold. I looked past them to see tiny Ally kicking a guy's pressure point and Jasper, turning to deal with a guy who just ran off instead. Edward stood a couple feet away looking at everyone else. I assessed the rest of the situation; there were about 11 guys, and six of us. My five other friends stood victoriously with five unconscious bodies and six that ran off.

"Losers," Rose muttered, as she stalked off towards the hotel. I waited for Edward and started walking. He was smiling softly to himself, "Wow I haven't had any action in a while. Given, this was extremely simple and boring but still."

I chuckled, "No doubt the CIA's going to have us back out on the field in no time. It's only a matter of days before we get assigned to something."

Edward held the door open for me, "Very true, so we might as well enjoy our free time to the fullest…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and shook my head.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down on the couch. "You really are something, I have no idea whether you're going to blush at what I say or snap back a feisty comeback. You're unpredictable."

I giggled and bit my lip, "It's the beauty of Bella Swan. Now I'm actually really tired, so see you in the morning!" With that, I sashayed back to the girls' room. Over my shoulder, I called, "Goodnight Edward!"

"Goodnight love," I stopped in my tracks and turned around to the closed door. I must've heard wrong, why would Edward call me love? I'm being an idiot, I decided as I returned to our room. What Edward and I was most likely just something small and insignificant that would eventually be forgotten, right?

"Rosalie, have you seen my phone?" I asked, rummaging through my clothes for something nice enough to wear to headquarters.

"Yeah, it's under the magazine." She answered from the bathroom.

We heard a heavy knock on the door, followed by, "Ladies? Try to hurry up, we're running late."

"We're coming, Jazzy! Two more minutes!" Ally assured him through the door. I jumped into my clothes and grabbed my best friends. We hailed a taxi in a minute, (thanks to Rose) and reached headquarters just five minutes late. After going through extensive security, we speed-walked to Chief Chris' office. Rose placed her finger on the intercom, "Chief, it's Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Bella Swan with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen.

"Entrance granted," the robotic voice beeped. Rose turned the handle and we walked in.

"Welcome agents, you must be wondering what you're doing here?" He asked knowingly.

We hesitantly nodded, waiting for him to inform us. He took a deep breath and gave us a small smile, "Pack your bags, you six are going to Mumbai, India."


End file.
